


Paragon of Resilience

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Denial, Drabble, End of the World, F/M, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reveal, Sad, Short One Shot, s06e09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Pariah gives you devastating news which you must somehow overcome to save the Multiverse.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Pariah & Reader, Pariah & You
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Kudos: 13





	Paragon of Resilience

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E09

“Gone? What do you mean, _gone_?” you demand of Pariah.

“Destroyed,” he replies simply. “Vanished. Earth-Two is no more, (Y/N).”

You blink. You still don’t believe you’re hearing that right. Those are fake words coming out of your love’s doppelganger’s mouth. Because if Earth-Two is gone, then that means…

“I don’t believe you.” _This can’t be happening._

“You must, for it is the truth.”

You approach Pariah, almost full-on running into him, where you yell and cry and pound your fists on the breastplate of his green and gold suit.

“Bring him back! Bring Harry back, _please_!” you cry. Pariah stands sturdily as he accepts your beating. “I’m begging you!”

“There is nothing I can do,” he says solemnly. “It is up to the Paragons. It is up to _you_.”

Ceasing your attack on the man, you pull yourself together. It’s as if the words from the same face of the man you love (and have apparently lost) have done something inexplicable to you.

You have to fight. You have to bring back the Multiverse.

For Harry Wells.


End file.
